Wrangled
by wingedspiral
Summary: Yaoi,Sasunaru,possible mpreg.He surfaced. The smell permeating the room was horrible, full of dirt and bodily odors, but underneath it all Naruto could still smell it. That muskiness of the mate mark that had been placed when they first kissed as students
1. Disentangle

_Since first I saw your face I resound to honor and renouned you._

_Should I be distained, _

_I'll wish my heart had never known you._

_What I that loved and you that liked_

_Shall we begin to wrangle?_

_No, no, no, my heart tis fast and can't disentangle._

The sun's whose beam's most glorious have rejected the beholder,

And you, whose sweet beauty past compared,

Made my poor eyes the bolder.

_Where beauty moves and wit delights,_

_And signs of your kindness blind me_.

There, there, there I go my heart tis fast

And I leave it behind me…

SXN

Title: Wrangled

Chapter One: Disentangle

Warning: Yaoi, blood, and anything else that this mind will produce.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if it was I would not be here writing fan fiction now would I? The song isn't mine either. I don't really remember where it is from and not even sure if the words are one hundred percent correct either. But they aren't mine either way; I sung it in choir last year so it obviously belongs to some one. I heard it and thought of them, Naruto and Sasuke that is and it just kind of was incorporate in this story. Let me know if anyone finds out who…now that I think about it, I can't even remember what the title was…-sigh

SXN

The ninja-knife still bloody in his hands fell with a 'klang' to the floor. Eyes wide in surprise Sasuke looked up at the face in front of his as if it was a mirror. The weight of his actions of the last few years crashed upon his drooping shoulders.

"What have I done?" Was the horror-filled whisper that saturated the surrounding forest? Eyes that were the same as his own reflected the smirk that a face was unable to portray.

"Foolish little-brother..." Blood formed over the lower lip and dribbled to the ground. "….you have finally fulfilled the thing that I was never able to do. To end the last of the Uchiha clan. Congratulations little brother, you are now the sole possessor to the Sharingan. I wish you luck in trying to survive. For its transformation is painful, and I take great joy in your suffering." Inky-black hair moved to one side as the owner cocked his head. "Make sure you scream…okay Sasuke?"

Uchiha Itachi lifted his hand and thumped his fore-finger to his little brother's forehead.

"Later…." The last drop of exposed blood rolled of the parted lips and the life of Uchiha Itachi was lost.

SXN

Ragged, was the man who stumbled in through the gates of Konoha. His Hair slick with oil, pale skin darkened by dust and other debris, Ivory irises eyes wide with a gaze of unconsciousness. The clothes he wore were torn and the holes exposing his skin showed an obvious lack of personal hygiene. The guards watching let the man in on the basis that he looked non-threatening, and ignored him as he passed through the open door to proceed to the exposed city.

Stores passed by, and everywhere this ragged man walked villagers on the street gave him a triple-glance, seeing features that were usually reserved for those aristocratic of blood. Spit flew on his shoulder as the villagers grew to hate the assumed visitor and that hatred grew as the dirty and unclean walked on as if he hadn't felt there show of affection.

Dirty pale feet trudged up the stairs that as a genin were so familiar to him, that even now in his semi-cationic state was mechanic and done with out thinking. Opening the door he looked up and sunshine flooded his white and black studded eyes.

A room that was once so familiar to him was now different. The desk that was normally facing the door was now facing the window, and a lamp with hideous orange flowers filled the corner space that was usually occupied by a drawer. The Hokage's office looked so different.

Blank eyes stared at the figure behind the desk as the body turned and its eyes fell upon him. A frown creased his forehead. The figure swathed in Hokage's robes stood and made its way over the door.

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here, I have an important meeting in like…." A moment passed as blue eyes glazed over and shut. "Sasuke…"

The world faded around the edges then soon darkened fully.

Uchiha Sasuke fainted.

SXN

His first day on the job as official Hokage wasn't going very well in his opinion. News of Uchiha Itachi's death had finally reached Konoha, and with that announcement it was assumed Sasuke had perished as well. Or at least, that was the belief of the ANBU that brought the message from Sand. Apparently his body wasn't found.

Curling his hand into a fist Uzumaki Naruto pounded it into the desk several times and so that it sent the papers fluttering everywhere. Sighing in annoyance Naruto slumped back in the chair and looked out the window. Kami it was a beautiful day, he should be out bugging Ero-senin not doing paper work. Damn baa-chan for quitting so early as Hokage.

A door shut quietly behind him and startled him out of his reminiscing. A horrible stench filled the room. Naruto turned blonde hair flopping in his face as he did so. His own eyes met white. Looking at the Stanger that just entered the room Naruto felt Kuuybi's chakra flared hard and fast as it coiled around his spine. Desire and a need to touch the dirty skin presented before him thrummed through his mind.

He _so_ had to get the stranger out of here.

The Hokage's robes bunched around his shoulders as he pushed himself off the seat and made his way to the man leaning against the door. Determination filled his features as he took in the person standing before him.

Sallow cheek bones greeted his too-blue eyes.

Starvation and dirt was present everywhere on the strange man standing before him. From the oily hair to the dirtied pale skin even the holes present in his clothes. What had this man gone through to come out like this?

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here. I have an important appointment in like…" Kuuybi's charka again flared, this time in his abdomen. Clenching and unclenching, swirling until it peeked then repeated the cycle until Naruto could feel his flesh start to react, starting to lengthen right where he stood. Panic filled his body.

SXN

'Kyuubi, what the fuck? This only is supposed to happen when Sasuke's in the frickin' room!!!' Naruto yelled at the metaphysical fox.

'Bitch, he is.'

'Asshole! How many times to I have to tell you not to call me Bitch!'

A shrug.

'Why not, your mate is dominate not you. Hence you're the bitch since you're the one who is going to carry the kits.'

'So what….wait.' Naruto felt the dawning horror of the situation come to light. And as if he could read minds, Kyuubi nodded.

'Well fuck me…' He murmured.

'Gladly kit, come closer.'

'Ewww.' Silence.

'So…that's Sasuke?'

'Yep.'

'…today is _so_ not my day.'

SXN

He surfaced. The smell permeating the room was horrible, full of dirt and bodily odors, but underneath it all Naruto could still smell it. That muskiness of the mate mark that had been placed when they first kissed as students.

"…Sasuke"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He was home.

SXN

AN: Okay a little about this story….it will be update very very very slowly…sorry about that. But it will be okay?

Good. Also I fucked up the timeline royally!

Another thing is that I don't have a beta so there will be an ass-load of grammar and spelling mistakes. A third is that this will be Yaoi and possible Mpreg depending on if I feel like it later; I've set it up like that now but if people don't want it to be then it won't!

Er…anything else?

Oh yeah review please?


	2. Bound

Title: Wrangled

Chapter Two: Bound

Warning: Yaoi (BOY Sex yeah!), blood, jacking-off, horny Naruto and Sasuke later. Oh and some how GaaraxKiba made its way into this story….don't know why, but it did. So congrats they are now a mated pair as well…whoo-hooo.

Oh another warning, CUSSING!

AN: I have a feeling that I am going to regret posting this so early….it's not really done yet but I love it when people review.

NO BETA WAHHHH! O.o

SXN

White eyes fluttered shut and Naruto's body rushed to meet the other as it flounced ungracefully to the floor.

"Shit..." Naruto muttered as he picked up the boney body of Uchiha Sasuke. Looking over the body again Naruto couldn't even believe this was Sasuke. For Kami's sake he didn't even have the trademark Uchiha black eyes.

"What the fuck happened to you Sasuke?" The body twitched and sheen of sweat that wasn't noticeable earlier now started to soak through Sasuke's tattered clothes. He had a fever. Just what Naruto needed another problem

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. What am I going to do?" Naruto thought silently for a moment.

Sasuke was his most precious person. If he told a healer-nin that Sasuke was back then they would tell the council, and Kami knows what could happen from there. For all he knew the 'Sasuke situation' could be blown over and if told the council might then reinstated him as a ninja. However, there was also the option of Sasuke be executed, or tortured for information then killed.

Anger so brilliant and all consuming filled the blonde haired man at that thought. It bubbled and simmered beneath the skin, controlled only by will alone.

A low growl filled the room. Eyes so blue wavered for a minute and flickered to an electric purple.

Sasuke was his and no one was taking his mate away, dead or otherwise.

SXN

Kiba and Gaara wavered at the door as they felt Kyuubi-Naruto combined chakra flood through the air around them. Fear shown plainly on one face, and a bored-arrogant expression on the other.

"So….er Kazekage-sama, were going in there for sure?" Kiba turned and faced Gaara of the Sand.

A smile of joy greeted his eyes, and Kiba felt the metaphorical cloud of utter doom distend over him.

"Of course, don't be foolish." With that said the Kazekage pushed open the door and walked in. Kiba through up his hands as he followed.

"Of course, cause walking in on a pissed off demon container who is also Hokage is _such_ a good idea." He glared at the redhead. "Fucking Kage's and there wanting to face something stronger then them."

Gaara of the sand, Kazekage of a rivaling neighbor ninja county, and all around bad-ass turned and glared.

"Did you say something?"

"…No Sir!" nervous sweat dripped down Kiba's spine. A silence filled the echoing void that came after the reply. A smirk appeared on the Kazekage's face.

"Good, that's what I thought." Closing the space between them, Gaara gave into the temptation and pressed his lips against Kiba's, and slipped his tongue into the pliable mouth that was limp in shock. Heat flared between the two.

Gaara pressed him harder and wound his hands around that sweet body. The tension in it coming to a boiling point and he just knew that soon Kiba was going to snap. Biting down Gaara drew first blood that claimed a mate as his. Smirking, he drew back, and watched the saliva drip between the two.

"Now, let's go see what has Naruto by the balls." His voiced pitched in a happy tone.

Kiba stared in oblivious shock. Hands to his bleeding and swollen lip.

What the fuck had just happened? Wasn't the Kazekage supposed to be a cold blooded tight lipped killer?

Answer: Yes he was.

Well then who the fuck was the man who just pried open his mouth with a tongue?

Just then Naruto's strained voice filled the hallway that was attached to the Hokage's' rooms.

"Gaara get the fuck out of here!" Snarling filled the room through the doorway to the right.

"Oh shit!" Kiba said and ran to help.

SXN

Naruto knew he couldn't control it for long. The anger, plain and jealousy welled up under his skin just bursting to be free. The two rotated and scratched at his insides hoping to cause enough friction to escape, just writhing and itching under his skin. They assaulted the wounds of his self-control again and again until they were raw and on edge.

As soon as he smelt the _other_ demon container, he knew that it would end in blood shed, he just knew. At first he hoped that the desire and blood scent wasn't directed to his own mate, and a part of his logical mind knew that, but he was too far gone to really listen to it. So he stood his ground, gently placing his mate under the desk, curling him so that it wouldn't stretch any muscles that would hurt, Naruto turned and faced the door waiting for the scent of blood and desire to come closer.

A lean body with red hair and frosty green eyes walked into view of the room and sniffed the air, for a curious scent was on the breeze. The reaction was immediate; the pale and red-haired body in front of him knelt to his level and tilted his head to one side exposing the column of his flesh.

"Naruto. Brother, calm down," came the reply. A low resounding growl greeted his words.

Naruto snarled, bearing his elongated teeth.

Confusing emotions whirled around his head. The scent in front of him smelt familiar, of brother, home and family. Of long nights sometimes passed in tears, of pain induced for the purpose to get stronger. The stranger before him smelt of things that were so familiar. So familiar.

Gaara.

It was Gaara in front of him. His enemy fist met at the Chuunin exams, friend later, and brother now.

Brother, family, safe.

Demon, rival, danger.

Titles and words echoed and rebounded painful through Naruto's head. He clashed and fought with his logical side. Attack and defend his mate, or stop and think this through and wait for a calmness to take over.

_'Bitch, your mate is injured and you wait here__ thinking that maybe you should pause__ and__ then__ eliminate the threat? If he were your kits they would be dead by now!__'_

A mental image formed in his minds eye. Golden fur stained red littered the ground beneath him. High kneeling whines filled the air, four pairs of blues eyes not unlike his own stared up lifelessly at him.

He bared down and flexed his sharpened claws.

"Gaara get the fuck out of here!" He clenched and sprung from his spot to meet the kneeling man in front of the door.

Bodies collided and a shout filled the air.

"Oh Shit!" a voice yelled.

SXN

Short chapter I know but, well homework calls. Damn Professors.

P.S. Gaara is scary when he's happy/horny.

Also I don't know for sure. But I think that I'm spelling Gaara's name wrong…

SXN


End file.
